


Toadette's Diaper Farting Fetish

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Diapers, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Other, Toadette - Freeform, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: Toadette farts her diaper clad butt away, because that's how cute she is.





	Toadette's Diaper Farting Fetish

Toadette farted up a storm of cute, high pitched farts, unable to hold it in as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, why me? Why must I be so gassy?" Toadette groaned as she felt her farts puffing up her diaper. "I mean, I do love farting, but...goddamn!!"

"You really shouldn't be using words like that." Dry Bowser told her, being next to her, because why not.

"Yeah, take your stupid diaper fetish somewhere else." Waluigi remarked, fanning Toadette's stinky fart air away.

Toadette screamed as she felt her stomach rumbling, in pain as she pooted out a huge fart, before she wet herself. "Oh, please make it stop!"

"Sorry, kid. The readers want what the readers want." Dry Bowser stated.

Toadette pouted, ripping a wet fart that caused her diaper to start turning brown. "Oh man now I need a change! DB, please change me!"

Dry Bowser gawked. "Yeah right! I don't do that!"

Toadette sighed. "Ok, Wally?"

"Hell no, kid!" Waluigi waved his palms in front of the farting, peeing, pooping Toadette.

"Fine, I'll go ask Princess Peach. She loves me!" With a smile, Toadette skipped to Princess Peach's castle, her butt still tooting out a gassy storm, smelling worse as she continued to fill her diaper the whole way.


End file.
